after f e l l
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Izaya berada dalam kegelapan yang tak berakhir. Rasa takut terus menghantui benak Izaya yang kebingungan. Hingga kepingan memori terakhir yang muncul adalah kehangatan, terjatuh, dan… Shizuo. —Shizaya(ShizuoxIzaya) Sekuel from 'f e l l' Mind to RnR?


Hitam.

Izaya hanya dapat melihat hitam yang seakan menelan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mencoba berlari, namun kegelapan itu seakan tidak pernah berakhir. Desir adrenalin terus memacu jantungnya cepat. Rasa takut terus menghantui benak Izaya yang kebingungan.

Ia di mana? Mengapa ia ada di sini? Pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Izaya. Sejenak Izaya menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk berlari. Mencoba mengingat memori yang seakan mengendap di dalam pikirannya. Namun semakin ia mengingat, denyutan nyeri yang ia rasakan di kepala semakin sakit. Izaya tidak mau menyerah, instingnya mengatakan ia harus mengingat memori itu apapun yang terjadi.

Hingga kepingan memori terakhir yang muncul adalah kehangatan, terjatuh, dan… Shizuo.

"Shizu-_chan_…." Izaya mendengar suaranya menggema dalam kegelapan.

"Shizu-_chan_. Shizu-_chan_. SHIZU-_CHAN_!" Kaki-kaki itu sontak kembali berlari dengan cepat. Walaupun sepertinya mustahil, Izaya terus berlari mencari secercah harapan. Harapan untuk bisa bersama Shizuo.

Namun kemustahilan itu dipatahkan dengan usaha Izaya untuk terus mencari. Mata _ruby_-nya melihat sebuah portal lingkaran besar yang bercahaya. Tanpa ragu ia terus berlari memasuki portal. Hingga… sekali lagi ia terjatuh, seakan portal yang tadi ia masuki tidak mempunyai pijakan.

* * *

**after fell**

**.**

**.**

**Shizaya (ShizuoxIzaya) fic**

**Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

**this fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**warning! OOC, typo, and other mistake**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Izaya!"

Teriakan samar seorang pria tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Saat kelopak matanya yang lengket berusaha membuka, cahaya putih dengan ganasnya langsung menyerang pupil Izaya.

"Izaya, kau sadar?" Suara itu kembali terdengar. Familiar rasanya. Namun Izaya tahu itu bukan suara Shizuo. Penglihatannya yang buram menangkap sosok pria berjas putih, berkacamata, dan berambut cokelat. Izaya bisa memastikan bahwa itu adalah temannya, Kishitani Shinra.

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Kalau kau bisa, kedipkan matamu dua kali," titah Shinra. Izaya menurutinya.

"Oh, astaga! Syukurlah! Kupikir kau akan mati!" Shinra nampak sibuk membereskan sesuatu, Izaya tidak tahu itu apa karena penglihatannya masih buram. "Kau berhasil melewati masa kritismu. Setelah kau koma selama tiga hari, tadi mendadak saja denyut nadimu berhenti selama lima detik. Aku sampai menggunakan alat pengejut jantung. Untunglah kau kembali, Izaya."

'_Aah, begitu,'_ batin Izaya. Ia kembali teringat tentang mimpinya di dalam kegelapan.

"Celty, Izaya masih hidup!" Izaya melihat sosok hitam tanpa kepala datang memasuki jangkauan pandangan, ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sang Dullahan, Celty Sturluson. Celty nampak menodongkan PDA pada Shinra, namun karena pandangannya masih sedikit buram, tulisan yang ada di PDA tidak terbaca.

"Hahaha, kau lega karena sumber penghasilanmu tidak jadi hilang? Celty, kau kejam sekali! Oke, kau bercanda tapi candaanmu tetap saja keterlaluan. Ah, apa? Aku berpura-pura lega? Hei, Izaya itu temanku. Oke, dia memang kerap kali membuatku kesal dan jijik tapi tetap saja kan kalau dia mati aku akan sedih."

'_Terdengar, bodoh. Jangan bicarakan orang yang sedang sekarat di hadapanmu begini.'_ Izaya ingin membalas seperti itu. Namun lidahnya sudah gatal untuk memanggil satu nama yang ia inginkan.

"Shizu-_chan_…." Shinra dan Celty menghentikan perbincangan mereka saat suara serak Izaya terdengar. "Mana… Shizu-_chan_?" Lanjut Izaya. Rasanya ia kesal sendiri mendengar suaranya selemah ini. Namun apadaya, menarik napas saja rasanya sulit apalagi untuk berbicara.

Shinra menjawab, "Shizuo masih hidup, berterimakasihlah pada kekuatan hidupnya yang keterlaluan supernya itu. Sebuah keajaiban untuk tidak mati seketika karena jatuh dari lantai tertinggi sebuah gedung, terlebih ia terjatuh sambil memelukmu. Tapi sayangnya… ia masih belum sadar sampai saat ini."

Izaya terhenyak. Ia ingin melihat Shizuo. Ingin, sekarang juga. "Shinra… lihat… Shizu-_chan_."

Meskipun tidak jelas dan terpotong, Shinra bisa mengerti apa yang Izaya inginkan. "Tidak, Izaya. Lihat, kau berbicara saja sudah susah, apalagi untuk melihat Shizuo? Kau harus beristirahat dulu untuk beberapa hari."

"Tetap… ingin…."

Shinra mendecakkan lidah. "Tidak, Izaya. Meskipun kau memohon, aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Shizuo mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungimu, sekarang sudah selayaknya dirimu untuk membalas kebaikan Shizuo yang mustahil sekali itu dengan merawat tubuhmu sendiri sampai sembuh."

Izaya hanya terdiam.

"Bagus kalau kau sekarang mengerti. Sekarang, selamat beristirahat. Semoga kau cepat sembuh."

Shinra dan Celty hilang dari jangkauan pandang. Wajah Shizuo yang menatapnya khawatir kembali terlintas di benaknya. Ia ingin bertemu Shizuo. Sangat ingin. Namun ternyata matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi untuk terus terbuka. Akhirnya, Izaya perlahan kembali menutup kelopak matanya. Tertidur.

* * *

Tujuh hari telah berlalu.

Izaya sudah merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Ia sudah bisa bergerak, setidaknya berjalan seperti biasa walaupun ia belum bisa melakukan _parkour_ dengan lincah seperti sebelumnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Shizuo yang sudah memeluknya dengan erat hingga cederanya tidak separah yang Shizuo terima.

Hari ini, sudah kesekian kalinya Izaya menjenguk Shizuo yang sedang dirawat di ruangan khusus perawatan milik Shinra. Dalam sehari, ia bisa saja mengunjungi Shizuo lebih dari tiga kali. Sebenarnya Izaya ingin saja terus menerus menemani Shizuo, namun pekerjaannya yang menumpuk menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan sehingga ia harus tetap pergi kesana-kemari.

[ Menjenguk lagi, Izaya? ]

Sebuah PDA nampak disodorkan pada Izaya, memperlihatkan pesan yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak mau melewatkan momen saat Shizu-_chan_ bangun, Celty. Lagipula, aku takut saat Shizu-_chan_ membuka matanya, malah ada Shinra di depan matanya. Aku takut nanti Shizu-_chan_ jadi menempel pada Shinra, bukan padaku. Haha~"

Celty memukul bahu Izaya. [ Enak saja! Kau kira Shizuo itu sejenis anak ayam?! Lagipula, aku tidak mau Shizuo jadi menempel pada Shinra! ]

"Ouw, sakit. Aku bercanda, bercandaaa. Jangan memukulku seperti itu. Walaupun begini aku masih dalam masa penyembuhan."

[ Bagiku kau sudah nampak sangat sehat. Sangat sehat hingga aku ingin sekali memukulmu. ]

Izaya hanya tertawa miris.

Celty mengedikkan bahu, nampak seperti gestur orang yang sedang menghela napas. [ Ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung. Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran kalian berdua. Sehari sebelum kejadian itu, kalian masih berlarian mengelilingi Ikebukuro seperti anjing dan kucing. Besoknya, kalian terjatuh sambil berpelukan. Kalian kenapa? Ayo ceritakan padaku. ]

"Hahaha, untuk hal yang satu itu, tunggulah sampai Shizu-_chan_ bangun. Biarkan Shizu-_chan_ yang menceritakannya sendiri. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi dia saat malu sampai ingin mati."

[ Kau tetap jahat padanya meski dia dalam keadaan seperti ini? ]

"Yah, bukannya aku jahat. Aku hanya ingin mengisenginya saja. Aku ingin melihatnya marah lagi. _Ne_, Shizu-_chan_?" ungkap Izaya. Menatap Shizuo yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat penyambung kehidupan di kasur.

"Shizu-_chan_, kapan kau bangun? Seorang monster tidak sepantasnya terbaring lemah seperti ini." Izaya menggenggam tangan Shizuo.

Celty memang tidak punya mata. Namun ia bisa merasakan ada rasa sedih yang tersirat di ungkapan sang informan. Seramnya, rasa sedih yang tulus. Memang, seorang Orihara Izaya yang dulu ia kenal wajib dicurigai jika bersikap normal seperti ini. Karena Izaya itu adalah orang yang aneh, licik, dan manipulatif. Sewajarnya bila orang harus waspada bila mereka akan dijadikan bidak permainannya.

Tapi kali ini beda. Celty tidak mengenal sosok Orihara Izaya yang ada di sini. Yang dengan lembutnya menggenggam tangan Shizuo dan berkata dengan nada sedih yang tulus. Emosi dan sikap yang normal ini terlalu aneh. Bahkan kadarnya lebih aneh daripada kadar Izaya yang biasanya memang aneh.

Membingungkan?

Begitulah cinta. Satu hal gila yang bisa mengubah seorang Orihara Izaya hingga seperti saat ini.

* * *

"Shizu-_chan_~ aku datang kembali~"

Hari ketigabelas. Kunjungan ketiga dalam hari ini. Dan Izaya tak pernah bosannya untuk selalu datang kemari untuk menunggu Shizuo kembali sadar.

"Tadi, aku melihat toko kue milik _pattisier_ terkemuka itu membuat _cake_ baru. _Limited edition_, lho, Shizu-_chan_! Kau pasti akan suka ini." Setelah duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Shizuo, Izaya membuka bungkus kotak _cake_. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah _cake_ kecil berdekor cantik dari dalamnya.

"Aku lupa namanya apa… tapi dari nampaknya saja terlihat manis sekali. Shizu-_chan_ suka yang manis-manis, kan?" Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung. "Ahaha, tentu saja ya…."

"Baik, karena Shizu-_chan_ tidak bisa memakannya, aku akan memakannya untuk Shizu-_chan_." Sesendok _cake_ Izaya suapkan pada sendiri. "Manisss. Ah, andai Shizu-_chan_ bisa merasakan betapa manisnya _cake_ ini, ya?"

Bola mata beriris _ruby_ itu menatap sedih. Ia lalu menyimpan _cake_ tersebut di atas nakas. Izaya lalu merebahkan kepalanya pada kasur Shizuo, menggenggam tangannya, dan membawa tangan tersebut untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"_Ne_, Shizu-_chan_, kapan kau bangun?" Lagi. Pertanyaan itu terus terutarakan tiada bosannya.

"Kapan kau bangun hingga kau bisa merasakan manisnya _cake_ ini? Kapan kau bangun hingga aku bisa melihat wajah jengkelmu lagi? Kapan kau bangun hingga kau bisa mengejar dan menangkapku lagi, Shizu-_chan_?"

Izaya merasa matanya memanas. Ah, gawat, ia rasanya ingin menangis. "Dan… kapan kita bisa bersama lagi, Shizu-_chan_?"

Namun, Shizuo masih bergeming. Tak bergerak.

"Uuh." Setetes bulir bening lolos dari kantung mata Izaya. "Shizu-_chan_, aku benci kau. Monster tidak seharusnya bisa tergeletak tak berdaya seperti ini. Kau mengecewakanku. Aku benci kau. Benci benci benci benci benci benci–"

"Izaya…." Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara dengan nada _baritone_ yang lemah disertai gerakan lembut terasa mengusap pipi Izaya. "Aku benci kau juga."

Izaya sontak terkejut. Ia langsung menegakkan duduknya kembali, memastikan bahwa hal yang baru saja terjadi bukanlah delusinya semata. "Shizu-_chan_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu."

Ini bukan mimpi. Ini kenyataan. Mendadak, bendung pertahanannya runtuh, melehkan buliran air bening dari mata beriris _ruby_. "Shizu-_chan_, kau… akhirnya… kembali."

"Aku pulang," balas Shizuo dengan nada lemah.

"Shi…zu." Izaya langsung melesakkan wajahnya pada pundak Shizuo. Menumpahkan air matanya pada sang monster. Shizuo mengusap-usap rambut hitam Izaya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan menangis untukku."

"Diam, bodoh." Shizuo melihat Izaya sedikit tersipu, namun sesenggukan kecil masih terdengar pelan.

"Kau tidak terluka?" tanya Shizuo. Iris _ruby_ lalu bertemu dengan iris cokelat madu. Jujur, saat itu Izaya dengan mata berair dan wajah yang sedikit kemerahan nampak sangat manis di mata Shizuo.

"Aku sudah sembuh walaupun koma tiga hari. Dan kau, monster bodoh, kau koma selama tigabelas hari. Menyebalkan. Kau membuatku… khawatir." Izaya menjawab.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Seperti kau yang dengan bodohnya melindungiku saat terjatuh karena khawatir."

Shizuo tersenyum. Menarik pelan kepala Izaya untuk mendekatinya, membuat sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir tipis Izaya. Tidak ada ungkapan yang langsung diutarakan oleh mereka berdua. Hanya ada kesunyian. Hal itu terjadi dengan begitu sederhana.

Karena tanpa diungkapkan pun mereka tahu. Mereka akan selalu **terjatuh** untuk satu sama lain. Sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

**end**

**[** 1588 words story only **]**

* * *

**bacotan author :** Boleh saya curhat? Awalnya sama saya Shizuo nya mau dibikin mati aja. Tapi, eh, saya malah jadi sakit hati sendiri. Sebenarnya fic ini itu buat pelampiasan kegalauan saya biar hepi, yang harusnya seneng eh kok malah makin sakit hati. Jadi yaudah saya ubah jadi _happy ending_. Maaf kalau kecewa ya :")

Untuk orang-orang yang meminta sekuel pada saya. Khususnya Kurosawa Fuyuki alias Fuyu-nee, utang aku lunas ya hwehe.

So, mind to RnR?


End file.
